paranormaalifandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Pioneer-anomalia
Pioneer-anomalia on pienen jarruttavan voiman aiheuttama poikkeama Aurinkokunnan ulko-osiin lähetettyjen luotainten radoissa. Ilmiö on nimetty Pioneer 10 -luotaimen mukaan, sillä sen liikkeestä anomalia raportoitiin ensimmäisenä. Anomalian syytä ei toistaiseksi osata selittää. Sillä saattaa olla jonkinlainen yhteys muutamien luotainten yhteydessä raportoituun ohilentoanomaliaan. Anomalian luonne Teknisesti Pioneer-anomaliassa on kyseessä luotaimiin suunnatuissa, Dopplerin ilmiötä hyödyntävien tutkien signaaleissa havaittavasta, suunnilleen 6×10-9 Hz suuruisesta sinisiirtymästä, joka jää yli, kun luotaimen laskennallisesta rataliikkeestä aiheutuva doppler-efekti poistetaan. Tämä vastaa noin 8 × 10−10 m/s2 kiihtyvyyttä Aurinkoa kohti. Erityisen erikoista on, ettei tämän kiihtyvyyden suuruus näytä riippuvan luotaimen etäisyydestä. Ensimmäiset viitteet Pioneer-anomaliasta saatiin jo vuonna 1980Using early data to illuminate the Pioneer anomaly ja ilmiötä käsiteltiin alustavasti jo aikaisemmissa julkaisuissa (kuten http://arxiv.org/abs/hep-ph/9412234), mutta ilmiön voidaan katsoa varsinaisesti tulleen julkisuuteen vasta vuonna 1998, jolloin Pioneer-ohjelman ratalaskenta-asiantuntija John Anderson ryhmineen julkaisi artikkelin Indication, from Pioneer 10/11, Galileo, and Ulysses Data, of an Apparent Anomalous, Weak, Long-Range AccelerationIndication, from Pioneer 10/11, Galileo, and Ulysses Data, of an Apparent Anomalous, Weak, Long-Range Acceleration. Anomalia näyttäisi tulevan esiin nopeasti suurin piirtein Saturnuksen radan tuntumassaNew Horizons and the Onset of the Pioneer Anomaly. Nykyisellään anomalian syy on tuntematon ja se on kirvoittanut sekä ammattitutkijoiden että myös tieteenharrastajien mielikuvitusta. Vuoteen 2008 mennessä aiheeseen liittyviä tieteellisiä julkaisuja on kertynyt toistasataaQuery Results from the ADS Database. Runsaan tutkimuksen vuoksi erilaisia mahdollisia syitä ilmiölle on kehitetty runsaasti ja selitykset vaihtelevat luotainten rakenteisiin liittyvistä efekteistä hyvinkin esoteerisiin, "uutta fysiikkaa" luoviin teorioihin. Eräiden arvioiden mukaan luultavin selitys ilmiölle löytynee luotainten lämpösäteilyn aiheuttamasta säteilypaineestaSeeking a solution of the Pioneer Anomaly, mutta muun muassa MOND-teorioiden on väitetty ennustavan anomalian olemassaolonGravity theory dispenses with dark matter. Eräs ongelmallinen piirre Pioneer-anomaliassa on, ettei se näytä vaikuttavan lainkaan planeettojen ratoihin, jotka noudattavat hyvin suurella tarkkuudella tavanomaisen taivaanmekaniikan ennusteita, vaikka niiden olisi pitänyt olla altistuneena anomalian aiheuttamalle häiriövoimalle vuosimiljardien ajan. Tämä viittaisi luotainten kohdalla tekniseen syyhyn. Toisaalta myös useat Aurinkokunnan asteroidit ovat olleet alttiina anomalialle. Näistä erityisesti asteroidi 1995 SN55 on viettänyt viimeiset 54 vuotta vyohykkeellä, jolla anomalia on luotainten liikkeessä tullut näkyviin eikä sen liike myöskään vastaa ennusteita vaan asteroidi on nykyisin kadonnutCan Minor Planets Be Used to Assess Gravity in the Outer Solar System?. Tämäntyyppiset katoamiset ovat tavallisia tilanteissa, joissa asteroidin tai komeetan rata ei syystä tai toisesta vastaakaan ennustetta. Mikäli Pioneer-anomalia on todellinen fysikaalinen ilmiö ja se jostakin syystä vaikuttaa vain pienimassaisiin kappaleisiin, tämä kyseenalaistaa yleisen suhteellisuusteorian perustana olevan ekvivalenssiperiaatteen. Anomaliahavainnot eri avaruusluotainten liikkeessä Pioneer-anomalia on hyvin pieni poikkeama, joten se voidaan havaita vain jos luotaimen asennonsäätelyjärjestelmä on toteutettu niin, ettei se aiheuta virhettä mittauksiin eli käytännössä saattamalla luotain tai erillinen vauhtipyörä pyörimisliikkeeseen. Esimerkiksi Voyager-luotainten asennonsäätö toteutettiin rakettimoottoreilla, jotka kyllä toimivat asennonsäätäjinä, mutta joiden toiminta ei ole riittävän tarkkaa, jotta mahdollinen anomalia voitaisiin luotaimen radasta mitata. Pioneer 10 ja 11 Sekä Pioneer 10 että 11 -luotainten liikkeeseen vaikuttaa (8.74 ± 1.33) × 10−10 m/s2 suuruinen kiihtyvyys, joka suuntautuu Aurinkoa kohti. Numeerisesti kiihtyvyyden arvo on lähellä valonnopeuden ja Hubblen vakion tuloa, mutta tämä voi hyvin olla vain yhteensattuma. Galileo ja Ulysses Sekä Galileo että Ulysses -luotaimen radassa on havaittu selittämätön poikkeama. Näiden luotainten vakautus on kuitenkin toteutettu osittain rakettimoottoreilla, joten tuloksen luotettavuus on epävarma. Lisäksi kumpikin luotain on viettänyt paljon aikaa Aurinkokunnan sisäosissa ja suorittanut useita ohilentoja, mikä pienentää Pioneer-anomalian havaitsemisen mahdollisuutta. Mahdollisen Pioneer-anomalian havaitseminen myös näiden luotainten liikkeessä oli kuitenkin seikka, joka johti ilmiön laajamittaiseen julkaisemiseen. Cassini Cassini-luotaimen liikkeessä on havaittu (26.7 ± 1.1) × 10−10 m/s2 suuruinen anomaalinen kiihtyvyys. Tämän kuitenkin tiedetään olevan – ainakin osittain – luotaimen ydinparistojen lämpösäteilyn aiheuttamaa, minkä vuoksi anomaliasta on vaikea sanoa Cassinin liikkeen perusteella mitään. New Horizons New Horizons -luotaimen asennonsäätely tapahtuu rakettimoottoreilla, joten sitä ei ole suunniteltu mahdollisen Pioneer-anomalian tutkimusta varten. Luotain kuitenkin on suurimman osan matkasta Jupiterin ja Pluton välillä pyörimisliikkeen vakauttama, minkä vuoksi sen liikkeestä voi olla mahdollista saada havaintoja Pioneer-anomalian ilmestymisestä Saturnuksen radan tuntumassa. Lähteet Aiheesta muualla *The Pioneer Anomaly *[http://arxiv.org/abs/gr-qc/0104064 Anderson et al. Study of the anomalous acceleration of Pioneer 10 and 11] Varsin yksityiskohtaisen kuvauksen sisältävä, 55 sivuinen tieteellinen artikkeli. *Kattava luettelo anomaliaa käsittelevistä artikkeleista aihepiireittäin * Metsähovin observatorion Pioneer-anomalia - sivu Luokka:Anomaliat Luokka:Fysiikka